


Call my name

by ChemCat



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemCat/pseuds/ChemCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, Katze wanted Iason. Now, Iason wants Katze. Set pre Ai no Kusabi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call my name

Katze knew very well who Raoul Am was, and being Iason’s man meant that he saw the biotechnologist quite frequently. Maybe because of this, unlike everybody else, Katze wasn’t terrified at the mere idea of being left alone with Raoul who, as a Blondie, outwardly, was a perfection: with his inflated ego and larger than life personality. Even though Katze was never properly acknowledged or greeted, and the most he’s ever gotten from the Blondie was a court nod and a barely concealed sneer - it was all right with him. And that was because Katze knew things. He knew, for example, that in private of his own rooms Raoul was someone entirely different: a sight to behold, a feast for selected few - and Katze considered himself a very lucky man. Knowing what he knew, it was no surprise that it was the ‘all proper’ and scientifically curious biotechnologist he was thinking of right now.

 

“What’s on your mind, Katze?”

“Nothing in particular.”

 

He was pinned to the wall with his head pulled backward by an iron grip on his hair. His own hand was tangled in long blond locks and he was trying to decide whether to pull the other man closer for another kiss, or to push him away and run.

 

“Don’t lie to me, Katze.” The words were whispered right into his ear and made him shiver. For a reason he still struggled to understand, the urge to run away grew stronger than before.

“What do you really want from me?”

“I told you, I’m just curious.”

“It’s unbecoming of any Blondie—” A quick and painful slap brought tears to his eyes. “You’re forgetting yourself, Katze!”

“I beg your forgiveness.” His cheek stung; yet, he didn’t dare to even touch his tender skin; he barely dared to breathe. He closed his eyes and when the other man resumed the kiss, his mind started to wander again.

 

Katze thought back to a time when he was undamaged and entirely clueless, of a time when he was still but a child in Guardian and when everything was oh-so-simple. Then, he thought of his “employment” in the Mink’s household, of the thrill of discovering secrets and installing hidden passageways in software in order to access the surveillance cameras. Of observing ever-so-proper Blondies in their chambers. Of Raoul Am with his naked shoulders, golden hair still wet from the shower, and the ever-present book in his hand. He was fascinated by this particular Blondie: by the way the delicately shaped fingers caressed every book and green eyes lit up when the biotechnologist spotted something interesting. How many times had he fantasized about being a book in Raoul’s hands, about being ferociously devoured by those hungry eyes. About being caressed by the gloveless hands.

 

He moaned into the kiss, which was promptly broken. The other man was regarding him curiously. “If I didn’t know better, I'd say you were enjoying it.”

_And if I didn’t know better, I’d answer your taunt._

“You have such an intense look on your face, Katze. What’s the matter? You’ve agreed to the arrangement.”

“Yes, I have.” _It’s not as if I had any choice, anyway._

 

Really, the arrangement was quite simple for him: he was to kiss a man. Nothing unusual, nothing he hadn’t done before. Except, it was Iason Mink he was supposed to kiss – just to satisfy the Blondie’s curiosity, an odd and unusual request. Katze knew this first hand, as he had rarely witnessed any physical contact between the Elite members and anyone else. Even between two Blondies, a simple touch seemed to be a rare occurrence. He also knew that Iason wouldn’t, couldn’t, ask anyone else for a kiss – even _he_ wouldn’t dare. With Katze, well, Iason had him under his thumb, and if the ex-Furniture valued his life – he would do or say nothing about the arrangement. He sighed.

 

“Don’t look so dismayed. You’re doing great.”

“Thank you.” _And how would you know?_ Katze's words were muffled by another kiss.

 

Once, Katze would have been happy to submit to Iason. After all, it was because of him that he started spying on Blondies – an activity, mostly, as exciting as biting into a raw liver. Some Blondies had their unusual moments, but the vast majority of them were perfect androids. The vast majority, but not all.

 

There was time, at the beginning, when Katze liked watching Iason in his chambers, even if for the most of the time even Iason hasn’t behaved in a manner that was anything less than proper for an android. Not even when he was watching his pets, the bored expression was leaving his face. The only time Iason was becoming animated and excited was when Raoul Am was visiting him with news, gossips, or new discoveries. It was at those times that Iason resembled human much more than an android. It was as if Raoul was breathing a new life into Iason Mink. And it wasn’t really a surprise - the biotechnologist’s passion was seemingly contagious – as long as one was able to keep the fear at bay.

 

And then… Katze stopped watching Iason.

 

“Look at me, Katze.”

 

Only then, Katze realized the kiss had ended and he still had his eyes closed, and was daydreaming again. “I’m sorry, Iason. I am terribly tired and I don’t have Blondie’s stamina.”

“Understandable. You are dismissed.”

“Thank you.”

 

Katze peeled himself off from the wall and started toward the door.

 

“Oh, and Katze.”

“Yes?”

“I’ll let it slide this time, but don’t you ever dare to call me Raoul again.”

 

Katze’s blood almost froze and he turned to Iason, who had an amused expression on his face. “Are you going to tell him?”

“I’ve told you, I’ll let it slide _this_ time.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m not doing this for you. I still need you and I don’t feel like watching Raoul performing a vivisection on you.”

“Thank you nonetheless.”

 

When Katze closed the door as he exited, his breathing was labored and his heart was pounding. He was unaware of the eye of the camera focusing on his every movement. When he reached his apartment, he was still too shaken to notice that his chair was warm and the surveillance camera in Iason’s apartment was rolling.

 

THE END


End file.
